The present invention is directed to methods and apparatus for dispensing liquids, and more particularly is directed to dispensing liquid from a tamper proof container. More specifically the present invention relates to dispensing cleaning products from a tamper proof container suitable for use in jail, correctional facility, school, public facility, or any other location subject to abuse or vandalism.
Liquid and soap dispensers have been used for many years. These dispensers are used in a number of applications, including: soap dispensers in restrooms, beverage dispensers, liquid dispensers at gas stations, etc. For example U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,212 discloses a device used to dispense water or other liquids into a reusable container. U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,621 discloses a dispenser to be used at a gas station. The ""621 patent discloses an apparatus used to dispense a predetermined amount of liquid from a reservoir mounted on the dispenser. These devices although suitable in many applications do not provide a tamper proof dispenser.
Therefor there is a need for a tamper proof dispenser that can be used in correctional facilities, prisons, jails, public restrooms, schools and other facilities or institutions where the dispenser is susceptible to abuse or vandalism.
The present invention can be characterized as a tamper proof apparatus for dispensing liquid comprising a first chamber, a second chamber coupled to the first chamber, a first lockable door recessed within one of the first chamber and the second chamber such that a first hinge pin is not removable, a mixing unit within the first chamber, a water supply hose coupled to the mixing unit, a first concentrate supply hose coupled to the mixing unit, and an output hose in one of the first chamber and the second chamber coupled to the mixing unit and to a feed-through such that the output hose is not exposed outside the chambers.
The present invention also can be characterized as a method of dispensing liquid from a dispensing unit comprising supplying a mixing unit with water through a water supply hose, the mixing unit being stored in a first chamber, supplying a mixing unit with concentrate through a concentrate supply tube, the concentrate being stored in a second chamber, mixing the water and the concentrate within a mixing unit to form a liquid mixture and dispensing the liquid mixture through an output supply hose into a container, the output supply hose being coupled to a feed-through in the dispensing unit such that the output supply hose is not accessible from the outside of the dispensing unit.